


the ginger kid

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel





	the ginger kid

"Ugh. When will this day ever end?" I said. I walked over to the large wall of Jared candies and scooped up a small cup of chocolate covered peanuts. And returned to my seat behind the cash register. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it read 9:45pm. "Wonderful. Just another 15minutes then I can go home." I said as I started to clean up and lock the candy jars. I locked up the last jar and crossed the room to lock the stores door, so I could go to the back and pack up my things so I could go home. As I twisted the lock I felt a light tug on the door. I looked up a bit annoyed that someone   
Chose this moment to come here. I looked into the blue eyes of some red headed guy in a white short sleeved shirt and denim jeans. He smiled shyly and apologetically. I opened the door a little. "Yes? I'm about to close up."

"Oh I'm so sorry to trouble you, love. I was just wondering if I could buy a few things?" He said in a light British accent. I smiled and opened the door wider so he could come inside the store. I closed the door behind him. Now that he was inside I could see that he had a lot of colorful tattoos on his arms "Hey, I just locked the cases so just let me know which ones you want and I'll unlock it, Kay?" I said and smiled at him he nodded his head and looked over the different jars of candies, i waited for him to pick out what he wanted. After a little while he picked out $30 worth of jolly ranchers, jelly beans and suckers. I bagged up his things in lace pink candy bags and he paid me. "Thanks for shopping at sweet mamas." I said as I handed him his bags. He smiled sheepishly and took his bags. He laid I hand on the glass candy case that separated us and looked as if he was thinking something over.  
"Well I was wondering again, since you're getting off work now, if you like to...go out with me?" He said with a hopeful look on his face.  
"Um I don't know." I said looking at the clock again 10:03pm. He laid his hand over mine and squeezed it softly. "Come on, please?"  
I looked down at his hands, they were a bit bruised around the knuckles and finger tips. "What happened to your hand?" I said. He was still looking at me sweetly. "I play the guitar. Oh and my name is Ed by the way" He said. He held his hand out for me to shake , i took it and I told him my name.   
"yes, I'll go out with you." I said. I removed my hand from his and dusted off the case with a towel. "Should I go home and change?" I said. I was wearing black jeans and a red and white shirt with a large Q and a red heart on it and red Nike's. The store I work in didn't really have a dress code, as long as it was family appropriate it was okay. He looked me up and down. "Nah you look lovely." He said. I smiled and laughed a little. I went to the back to grabbed my purse and met him at the front door. He held the door open for me and we both exited. I locked the door and he held his arm out for me to hold on to. We locked arms and walked down the busy New York street. We walked down the street a couple of blocks and he stopped me in front of a restaurant called 'Ellen's Stardust Diner'. He looked at me with an excited smile. "You want to eat here? There's karaoke" he said  
"um sure, but I'm not much of a singer" I said while shrugging.  
He smiled and bit his bottom lip. He let go of my arm and took my hand in his and pulled me into the restaurant. "Oh come on. it'll be brilliant, you'll see." He said. The inside of the restaurant was busy and decorated to look 60s retro. It was absolutely amazing, there were people singing on the very large checker broad stage. There was a first and second floors because the stage took up most of the middle of the first floor. "Would you like a table?" a very attractive dark skinned woman, dressed in a black and white polka dot dress with an pixie haircut. She had cherry red lipstick on her full lips. "Yes please" he said still holding my hand tightly. "Any requests?" She asked.  
"Somewhere close to the stage." He said . She winked at him and motioned for us to follow her. She seated us just in front of the stage so we'd have a great view of the people performing. "I'll give you two time to look over your menus, okay? Back in 5 minutes" she said while throwing him a flirty smile. He smiled back and looked at me raising his eyebrows and letting them fall. She left and we studied our menus. "So love, do you see anything good?" He said in his very British accent. I continued studying my menu. "Love?" He said a bit confused. I looked over my menu at him and saw his blue eyes looking back at me concerned. "Um ... the nachos seems good and a coke" I said. His eyebrows perked up as he smiled. "I was thinking the same." He placed his menu close to the edge of the table and I put mine on top of his. "So love, how are you?" He said while adjusting his body in his chair. "I'm fine just a bit tired.(I laughed softly) and you?" I said. He ruffled his red hair. "I'm good actually, though I've been awake for days writing songs and things." He said. I placed my hand over his a bit worried. "You should really get some sleep, Ed." I said. "Yeah, I know. I know." He said. The waitress came back to our table with her note pad. "Are you ready to order?" She asked. Ed nodding and gave her our order. She picked up the menus that we were done with and took them away along with our orders. After about 15 minutes she came back with our food, she sat his food down first and winked at him again, when she sat my food down her smile faded and rolled her eyes at me. "Excuse me? Do we have a problem?" I said. "No" she said. "Good" I said. I shooed her away with a wave of my hand. Her arms dropped to her sides and she walked off with an attitude. "Well she was a bit rude." He said.

As we ate and talked about trivia things, a small band called twenty one pilots went on stage and announced that they were about to perform their song 'oh, ms believer.'. I couldn't help but cry as the song continued, it was beautiful. Ed reached over with his thumb and wiped the tears from my face. When he was done he wiped his hand on his fitted white shirt. This shirt really complemented his tats and slightly muscular arms and chest.   
"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying." He said. I sniffed softly and rubbed my lips together and smiled. The music had stopped and he looked up to the stage. He patted my hand and walked up on the stage and picked up the guitar that was waiting for anyone to use. I smiled with my eyebrow raised.

He announced that he was about to sing one of his songs called 'give me love'. I clapped for him and he begin to sing. "Wow" I mouthed as he sung. He was really good. The spot light made his red hair and tats stand out. He closed his eyes as he sung and lost himself in the music. By the middle of the song the whole restaurant gathered around the stage. They started to sing along with him as if they knew the song. I heard the waitress yell out. "I love you Ed sheeran!". Near the end he called me on stage with him. I shook my head nervously. "Come on love" he said. I felt pats on my back and someone pushed me on to my feet and on to the stage. He told me to sing give me love right after him as loud as possible. He strung on his guitar as hard as he could and we sung together. As the song ended the whole restaurant was yelling "give me love" over and over again. The adrenaline in that place was fantastic. He took my hand in his and raised both of our hands high in the air and Brought them down to bow to the crowd. We walked to our table and he motioned for the waitress so he could pay for our meal. She came over and he gave her his card. She took it and came right back. She gave him the receipt and She made a circle with her finger telling him to turn over the receipt. Before he could turn it over I saw that it was her number. He tore off her number, wrote his number down and handed it to me. "Call me, love" he said. If it wasn't completely immature, I would have Stuck my tongue out at her, but instead I just cut my eye at her and smiled back at him. "Sure" I said..  
After we left the restaurant it was around 11:34pm. He held out his arm and I took it. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked down the street, not really going anywhere in particular. It was a chilly Autumn night and I was tired. Since NYC was having the autumn festival the streets and parks were lined up with small white lights. As we walked Ed spotted a horse carriage that still seemed to be on duty. "Have you ever been on one of those?" He asked. I shook my head no. He led me in the direction of the purple and white carriage. The driver greeted us. "Beautiful couple. Where do you want to go?". I whispered to Ed "I don't want to be on the street its to dangerous for the horse." He nodded. "Just through the park." He said to the man. We hopped on and the driver signaled for the horse to start moving and we were on our way. Ed dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He pushed play on a song and the song twenty one pilots was performing started to play. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his chest. The song matched the moment so perfectly, the lights shined over us and every few seconds there would be a dark spot and then the lights would return. I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed listening to the music. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, I could see him smile a bit, but his eyes was still closed. "Did you have a good time, love?" He said while resting his head on mine. "It was brilliant" I said failing at mocking his accent. I felt his lips on the top of my forehead. "Love?" He whispered into my hair. "Yeah?" I said sleepily.  
"Would you like to spend the rest of the night with me?" He said. "I mean just sleeping" he quickly cleared up. "But, You don't sleep" I mocked. "Well, that is kinda true." He said. I cuddled closer into him. "Okay, sure your place or mine?" I asked. He thought about for a minute. "Mine" he said.. We arrived to the apartments he lived in an hour later. We took the elevator up to the 8th floor to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let me inside first, he closed the door behind us and I looked around the room. It was a studio apartment and the windows were floor to ceiling, though the view was another building. There was a queen sized bed that was nicely made, a couch, a coffee table and a kitchen area. It was very spacious and cute. He walked to the TV and cut it on. It was on MTV and martin was playing. "Hey, you could leave it there." I said as I put my purse on the couch. He took his shoes off and I did the same. He gave me one of his over sized shirts and I went to the bathroom to shower and change, since the shirt was long I didn't need to wear pants. When I came back the lights were off. he was in bed shirtless and smoking a cigarette while watching the TV. completely worn out I laid on the bed with him. When he was done with his cigerette i cuddled up to him laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer into his chest. "Goodnight love" he said and kissed the top of my head. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Goodnight Ed."I said. We fell asleep listening to martin cracking jokes and the busy noise of new York.. I woke up 6 hours later to the smell of food being cooked. I groaned and stretch to announce that I was awake. "Good morning beautiful" I heard him say from the small kitchen. "Good morning" I said sleepily. I checked my phone for the time. 7:43am. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I turned the light on there was my reflection. I had the worst bed hair ever in the history of bad bed hair. I wet my hair brushed it out, then brushed my teeth and went back out to where Ed was. When I returned to the room he was standing in front of the stove still cooking. I walked up behind him and put my hands on both sides of his waist just above the plaid blue pajama pants he was wearing as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "You're kinda prefect you know?" I said. He Chuckled and touched his head to mine. "You're just saying that because I'm cooking for you" he said. "Well you aren't totally wrong" I laughed. I nosed his ear and he laughed and moved his head away. I playful bit his neck and he moaned slightly. I reached around him to the draw string to untie it and he stopped me. I begin to pull away from him, but he still held my hand. He cut the stove off and turned to me. He placed my arm on his shoulder, tilted my head up and kissed me just under my jaw and back up to my lips. He put his hand on my back and walked me backwards to the bed. We fell back on the bed and he left kisses on my neck. He kissed between my collar bones as I ran my fingers through his red hair. His fingers hooked into each side of my panties and I lifted my hips as approval. He slid them down my legs and kissed his way back up to the crease of my legs and my grip on his hair tightened. "Stop... Teasing.." I said through pants'. He ignored me and snickered. "Mmm teddy!" I said. He looked up at me smiling and arched his eyebrow as if asking a dirty question. "Teddyyy!" I said. He kissed his way back up to my neck. "Yes love?" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. "I want you" I whispered back. He sat up on his knees between my legs and let me pull the string loose. My eyes widened and he smiled proudly back at me. "Ohh mmm!" we started to hear knocking on the wall from the person next door complaining about my yelling and the headboard hitting the wall. "Oh shut up!" I yelled back at the knocker. "You first!" The knocker said. "I will come over there and end you if you don't shut up!!" I said annoyed. "At least it'll be quite" the knocker said. "We're almost done mate" Ed said. "Well hurry up!" The knocker said. The headboard hit the wall faster "AGHHHH!" We both said out of breath. Then we heard the knocker mocking us. "Aghhh" he said trying to sound as wimpy as possible. "I hate your neighbor!" I said loud enough for the guy to hear. I heard him laughing "I like her, Ed. be good to her." The guy said. "I will be." Ed said and kissed me. We shower and finally ate the food Ed cooked. 

For my fellow sheerios. Kisses, love ya. If you want another part for this just comment and let me know.


End file.
